Second Chance: New Years Eve
by smithandbarrowman
Summary: Second part to SECOND CHANCE: The decision to make their secret relationship public on New Years Eve, what could possibly go wrong?


**.**

* * *

**Such was the response to the little one-shot that precedes this, it turned into a two-shot. Thanks to everyone for reading the first part, I hope you enjoy this as much xx**

* * *

**I do suggest that you read SECOND CHANCE before reading this - ****I attempted to publish it as a second chapter to that story, but since FFN is being an absolute arse and not allowing me to do so, it's now another one shot.**

****On a side note: feel free to head over A03 and read my work there.**

**I'll go on holidays now, see you all soon xx**

* * *

**SECOND CHANCE **

**New Year's Eve**

* * *

Hermione was nervous. Hermione was never nervous. She had learned over the years it was pointless to worry over the little things. Or even the big things. But right now, her stomach was full of butterflies performing some kind of circus act.

Draco was at his townhouse, much to his disappointment. His argument that no one would even know they were getting ready together had been valid — none of their friends knew about them — but she needed some space.

She had discovered she was a witch. Had gone to Hogwarts. Had exceeded even her own expectations when it came to her education.

She had fought in a war.

But this was bigger than all of it.

Yes, times had changed — Harry was with Pansy, for Circe's sake — but this…

Draco was not the person she had expected to have ended up in her life. He'd been rude and nasty and the bigoted views he once held were the worst kind. She honestly hated him. She'd not cared one iota for his safety. Nor did she care what even happened to him. As far as she was concerned, his choice to stand beside Voldemort was his own, and he deserved everything that came with it.

Then he refused to identify them at the Manor. He had hesitated to cross the courtyard at the final battle, even going so far as to glance at her apologetically as he passed by.

It was then she realised none of it was his choice. He had been raised appallingly by people who saw only their own gain. His mother had somewhat redeemed herself — not giving away the fact Harry was still alive in the Forbidden Forest — but again, it had been for her own selfish reasons, not because she saw fit to help the Order bring down Voldemort.

And his father. Well, he should have been rotting in Azkaban, as far as Hermione was concerned. Harry had been too forgiving, and his testimony in the Wizengamot had been the only thing that kept Lucius Malfoy out of jail.

She paused, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

How many people would think the same of her? Draco had been as bigoted as his parents, yet she had found it in her heart to forgive him. But he _had_ changed immensely, whereas his parents had only shown just enough remorse for society to begrudgingly allow them a second chance.

Draco had openly asked for forgiveness. He had admitted his wrongs and had worked hard to earn the respect he now had. And despite her first impressions of him, she had found someone who complemented her, someone who was caring and considerate, someone who didn't expect the earth from her while giving nothing in return.

She smiled at her reflection.

And he'd been that way since they'd become reacquainted.

***** HG/DM *****

"Hermione?" Harry sounded nervous. "There's another guest coming tonight, I hadn't realised Pansy had invited them."

"It's your dinner party, Harry, you can invite who you want."

"It's Malfoy."

Hermione kept her face passive, but her insides began churning. Draco Malfoy. The bane of her childhood.

She was aware that Harry had become… friendly with him because of Pansy, and he had commented several times just how much Draco had changed. But Hermione wasn't sure if she could even sit in the same room as him, let alone share a meal.

"Hermione?"

"It's fine, Harry." She smiled, shoving down the anger at the humiliation she'd suffered at Draco's hand. "I assure you I can be civil when required."

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I think he'll be more uncomfortable than you. He's had some… issues, and I know he'll be embarrassed being around you."

Hermione shrugged. "Has he really changed _that_ much?"

"In the beginning, I only put up with him for Pansy's sake, but yeah, he's completely different, and I now consider him a good friend."

Hermione gaped at him and he laughed.

"I know, he didn't treat me much better than you. But, honestly, he's a different person now. He's dealt with some heavy shit and has finally gotten through it." Harry winced, as if he'd said too much, then quickly added, "And it's easier to forgive than to constantly hate him. The circumstances of our childhood were horrific; none of us should have had to deal with any of it, and it certainly wasn't fair. There's no point holding onto the hatred and anger."

"When did you become so philosophical?"

"When I met Pansy," Harry laughed. "She's very wise, despite her outward demeanour."

"Well, she and Blaise have proven themselves, so I'll take your word on Malfoy and do my best to be as polite as possible."

"Who are you being polite to?" Pansy asked as she entered the living room.

"Draco," Harry told her. "I'm just letting Hermione know he'll be here."

"Oh, I didn't think to tell him." She shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Hermione's passive face shifted, as much as she fought to keep her expression neutral. She wasn't sure if _fine_ was the word she'd use. Their history was volatile to say the least, and she couldn't think of anything that they could even converse politely about. She was glad Blaise and Graham would also be there as a buffer.

Pansy placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Hermione. I doubt he'll even say much, if anything at all. He's not like he used to be; he hates any kind of attention. Actually, I'm surprised he's even coming. This is the first dinner invitation he's accepted."

Hermione wasn't sure if that was better or worse. If what her friends said was correct, Draco would be nervous enough. Her presence would probably make him more so.

"I'm not going to tear shreds off him. We're not children anymore, and I can handle one dinner with him," Hermione said. "Besides, if he's not likely to say anything, that'll make it easier."

The floo lit up and Blaise stepped out, followed seconds later by Graham. Hermione was instantly engulfed by Blaise, picking her up and twirling her around.

"How are you, darling?" He planted a loud kiss on her cheek. "I feel like I've not seen you in an age."

"We had lunch together last week," Hermione laughed. "Now, put me down."

"You took her to lunch without me?" Graham asked, hugging her as soon as Blaise righted her on her feet.

"I had lunch with you the week before," Hermione reminded him. "I'm the wife both of you will never have."

The floo flared again and Draco stepped out, his eyes immediately falling on Hermione. He smiled a smile that was both genuine and awkward.

"Draco, hey!" Pansy wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. "We're so glad you came."

"I thought I'd better turn up for one of these things, you'd likely murder me if I didn't."

The tone of his voice shocked her. Hermione had expected the same snarky nastiness that she had known from her youth. What she _wasn't_ expecting was the quiet, gentle timbre that was barely more than a whisper.

His eyes dropped nervously to the floor, which gave her pause to consider what Harry had said. _Dealt with some heavy shit. Had issues._ It seemed whatever those issues were, they really _had_ changed her childhood tormentor, as Harry had described.

Hermione watched as both Blaise and Graham greeted him in that shoulder-bumping, head-nodding way men said hello. Harry shook his hand, and welcomed him. And then Draco's eyes fell on hers again.

"It's good to see you again, Hermione."

The sound of her first name coming from him was jarring. She'd only ever been Granger… or Mudblood.

"You too, Draco." Hermione tucked her shock away, managing what she hoped was a pleasant smile. "Congratulations on the Apothecary. Professor Snape would be proud."

His cheeks coloured pink and he dropped his gaze to the floor again, mumbling his thanks. Hermione was astounded. This was not the Draco Malfoy she remembered. It was as if another person had stepped out of the floo.

"Okay, embarrassing moment over." Pansy clapped her hands. "We're eating in the dining room."

"Who cooked?" Graham asked and Hermione choked back a laugh.

"Shut it, Montague!" Pansy poked her tongue out at him. "And… Harry did."

"Food'll be edible then," Blaise muttered, and Hermione was startled by Draco's chuckle.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the genuine amusement in his face. His grey eyes shone, and the pink tinge in his cheeks took away the slightly gaunt appearance of his face.

He caught her looking at him and his smile dropped, his eyes darting back to the floor. She glanced at Blaise, who gave her a brief smile. She frowned; was Draco so embarrassed that he couldn't even look at her?

And their reactions to him, they all seemed overly protective of him, even Harry. What _issues_ did he have?

When dinner finally began, Hermione wondered about the lack of wine. Pansy was a terrible cook, but she was an expert in wines, and her ability to match food and wine was second to none. Hermione wasn't much of a drinker, but she had enjoyed many dinners with her two friends and was curious as to what the reasoning for tonight's absence was.

"It's my fault." Draco was sitting opposite her and was now looking at her with the same awkward expression he had when he first stepped out of the floo.

"Your fault?" Hermione frowned and glanced around the table. She wondered if he was trying to apologise for his past behaviour, but the others were watching him with expressions she couldn't quite read.

"There's no wine because of me." He took a nervous breath. "I spent five years after the war drinking myself into oblivion. If it hadn't been for this lot, I would probably be close to death by now."

"Draco…" Hermione's heart sank. They'd all had their struggles after the war, but they had each other to lean on. Draco, it seemed, had no one. "I… I didn't know."

"Very few people do." He glanced at the others. "Only these four and Theo. It's been a hard road back, and wine at dinner is just…"

Hermione's own embarrassment flared as his eyes dropped to the table. She hadn't known — of course she hadn't — but her curiosity as to the absence of wine bottles, and glasses, had clearly been obvious.

_If it hadn't been for this lot…_

His meaning couldn't have been clearer. He'd been abandoned, left to suffer on his own.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." Her instant sympathy for him erased all the remaining hatred she held for him.

"I don't deserve your apology." He didn't look at her. "You should hate me."

"Draco, mate…" Blaise squeezed his shoulder. "Don't let that dark side back in. Granger didn't hex you, so I think you're fine."

Draco finally looked up at her, and Hermione smiled at him.

"I thought I'd be angry at you, Draco," she admitted. "But Blaise is right; there's no point. And the only time I drink wine is when I'm here… it's the _one_ thing Pansy is good at."

"Hey!" Pansy cried, but there was no venom in her tone.

Draco actually chuckled and Hermione could feel the tension melt from the table.

"I am sorry, Hermione," Draco said softly. "Maybe one day you'll be able to forgive me."

Hermione reached across the table, offering her hand to him. He took it and she squeezed his fingers.

"The war is over and if I can be friends with this lot," she winked at him, "I can certainly be friends with you. Now tell me about your apothecary."

***** HG/DM *****

Hermione blinked, pulling herself from the memory of that first dinner. They hadn't fallen into bed that night, but a slow friendship did bloom. It had taken almost two months for Draco to pluck up the courage to ask her on an actual date, and that date had been a simple picnic in the back garden of his townhouse. They had talked until the air outside had become frosty and then moved indoors, drinking tea by the fire. And it was there that he had kissed her for the first time.

She sighed, the memory of that kiss removing her nervousness.

Tonight would be it. Everyone would know. Tonight she could finally admit her true feelings to the world.

She loved Draco Malfoy.

She smiled at her reflection once more.

And he loved her right back.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny's face appeared around the kitchen door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm far from _alright,_ Ginny. And you're well aware why." Hermione had spent the evening avoiding her and now she couldn't be arsed to even hide her anger from her friend. Although _friend_ was a term she was considering revoking.

"I've no idea what you mean." Ginny smiled sweetly at her, but Hermione was furious.

"Just stop it, _Ginevra_. You fucking walked through the door with him." Hermione balled her hand into a fist, her fingernails digging into her palm. "You call yourself my friend, but in what world would I be even remotely interested in Cormac?"

Hermione had been horrified when Ginny and Theo arrived with Cormac in tow. She knew instantly what Ginny was up to and had to use all of her will not to hex her friend into the weasel Draco still jokingly referred to her as.

Draco had also noticed and she saw the anger flare in him. She had smiled across the room, shaking her head, silently telling him it was fine, he had nothing to be concerned about.

But now, with Ginny playing innocent, Hermione's will was being tested.

"You don't have to be interested in him. Just have some fun with him. One night, what would it hurt?" Ginny grinned again. "I'm sure he'd be up for that. One night with the Golden Girl, who wouldn't be?"

Hermione shook her head and a tiny bolt of magic left her hand. Ginny jumped in surprise as a tiny static spark hit her hip.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You know _exactly_ what that was for." Hermione pushed past her. "I've told you repeatedly, I don't want you interfering in my life. I don't need you to find me a man."

"Hermione, I'm just worried about you. Being alone isn't good for you."

Hermione barked out an incredulous laugh. "You don't give a shit about me being alone, Ginny. All you care about is gossiping about how good Theo is in bed. Talk about that with Pansy because I'm not interested."

"But she's with Harry… it's awkward."

"Oh, boo-hoo," Hermione snapped. "Stay out of this, Ginny."

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I was only—"

Hermione slammed the kitchen door, cutting off Ginny's words. She stormed down the hallway, running straight into Cormac. He grabbed her arm as she stumbled.

"Hermione?" He smiled sweetly at her and she rolled her eyes, yanking her arm from his grip.

"Stay away from me, McLaggen."

"Come on, Hermione, you're single. I'm single." He winked at her.

"I'm not fucking single!"

Hermione stomped past him into the living room, her eyes searching for Draco. He was standing in the corner with Blaise and Graham, both of whom weren't drinking in a show of support for him. She was glad of the fact his friends had his back, but her anger at her own friend outweighed any sensibilities. There were still two hours before midnight, but she couldn't have cared less.

She shoved her way through the crowd — _why hadn't Harry used an extension charm on the room? — _and stopped in front of Draco.

"It's early, and…." She trailed off, locking her eyes on his. "I'm sorry."

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her, her mouth pressing against his. He gave a grunt of surprise, but in an instant, his arms were around her and he was kissing her back. Her hands slid into his hair as he tightened his arms around her waist; it wasn't what either of them had planned, but this was so much better.

Her hands held the back of his head tighter and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue slide across hers. She was so wrapped up in the intensity of kissing him in front of everyone for the first time, she didn't care how they looked, or even if this kiss was far too inappropriate for a public setting. This was real, this was how they kissed, and she wouldn't hide it any longer.

"Fucking hell."

Hermione laughed against Draco's lips as Blaise's quiet curse sounded beside them. She pulled back and Draco smiled down at her. She could see the spark of amusement in his eyes and she breathed a sigh of relief; he wasn't angry that she had stolen his thunder.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" He grinned.

"_You_ were going to kiss _me_."

"Oh, I think this was a thousand times better." He leaned forward, kissing her once more. "Mine would have been slow and sappy and sentimental. This was much more of a show."

Hermione smiled and then glanced towards Blaise, who was watching them with naked amusement.

"Ms Granger, you never cease to surprise me." Blaise chuckled. "I wondered why my boy had been so happy of late."

"Really?" Pansy stepped up beside them sounding indignant, but her face gave her away. She had an ear-to-ear grin and looked as though she wanted to hug them both.

"Really," Draco confirmed and pulled Hermione into his side, his arm wrapped firmly around her. "You kept Potter a secret, I thought I'd do the same."

"How long?" Harry asked, grinning as widely as Pansy.

"Three months," Hermione told them, and smirked when she spotted Ginny over Pansy's shoulder. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was almost on the floor. Theo, who was grinning like a mad man, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. Ginny slapped his chest and scowled. Hermione got the distinct feeling Theo had called Ginny out on her meddling.

"Three months? Amateurs," Pansy snorted and then engulfed them both in a hug, whispering, "This is the most perfect thing ever."

"Thanks, Pansy," Draco whispered. "She truly is."

* * *

"I'm glad we left early," Hermione murmured and Draco hummed in agreement. His fingers were tracing patterns over the warm skin of her back. Her arm was stretched over him, her own fingers mimicking the patterns on his hip.

They were curled in bed, enjoying the quiet. Draco had thought he would be fine until midnight, but Hermione knew he was struggling. Blaise and Graham had flanked him all night until she had kissed him and then refused to leave his side. But as the large group began to get louder, and drunker, she could see the strain on his face.

They left amidst the sounds of wolf-whistles and knowing smirks, but in reality, it was a simple case of leaving before Draco's nerves exploded.

Pansy and Harry didn't protest when they left, both realising that it may have not been the best idea to have such a large gathering, but Draco had insisted they weren't to blame. _Maybe next year will be better, _he told them, and they had Apparated home.

He _had_ kissed her at midnight, as promised, and it was definitely not a kiss suitable for public viewing. Her legs had been over his shoulders, his mouth kissing her in the most intimate of places, her loud cry of his name coinciding with the striking of the clock.

"It was a very good decision." Draco's voice was soft and sleepy.

"Our first New Year's." Hermione kissed his chest, and pressed her body closer to his. His fingers stopped moving over her back as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"First of many, I hope."

She tilted her head to look up at him. "You hope?"

"I don't like to get ahead of myself." Draco ran a finger across her cheekbone. "And I didn't want to assume."

Hermione laughed and propped herself up on her elbow. "Draco Malfoy, didn't you tell me, just a week ago, that you loved me?"

"I believe I did."

"Then why are you _hoping _that this is the first of many New Year's together?"

"We've only been together a few months, Granger, and hope is something I haven't ever afforded myself."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Draco, I want you to know something. This thing we've got, you and me, I'm all in. So, _hoping_ this is the first of many is just rubbish, because this _is_ the first of a lifetime of celebrations."

Draco grinned stupidly at her as she kissed him once more.

"When we tell our children the story of my punching your face, I'm sure they'll find it highly amusing."

"Our children?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. One day there _will_ be children." She snuggled back into his side. "And that's one less thing you have to hope for."


End file.
